


Chocolate Kisses

by justdreaming88



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sam set the timer, straightened up, and then jumped slightly when she saw him standing and watching.</i><br/>A little holiday fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

Sam danced around the kitchen; singing along to the Christmas carols playing on her iPod, as she mixed cookie batter. Cam walked into the kitchen as she was sliding the tray into the oven, and he admired the view of her rear while leaning against the doorway. Sam set the timer, straightened up, and then jumped slightly when she saw him standing and watching. She pulled the earbuds from her ears, paused her iPod and smiled.

"Hi, you're back earlier than I was expecting," she said, walking towards him, and gave him a swift kiss before he could reply.

"The shops weren't too crazy and it was easy to find nice fairy lights, plus I already knew what I wanted to buy you," he explained and took the opportunity to kiss her again.

"You've got a smudge of chocolate here," Cam pressed a finger gently against her cheek and then carefully licked the chocolate away. Sam's breath caught, half in laughter and half in desire. Cam trailed kisses along her cheek, jaw, and neck then back up the other side.

Sam pushed him away gently, "cookies first, then we can enjoy the rest of the chocolate."

Cam sighed slightly but agreed, "sounds good to me. I'll wrap presents while you finish in here." He pecked her quickly on the lips again then left her to dance around to more Christmas music.

Once the cookies had been removed from the oven and set on a cooling rack Sam went in search of Cam. She found him standing next to the front door attempting to dangle some mistletoe from the ceiling.

"Merry Christmas," Sam grinned, pointed at the mistletoe and then pulled Cam into a kiss. "You finish attaching that, I'll grab the chocolate and meet you in the bedroom," she instructed with a grin.

Cam mock saluted, grinned and followed her instructions.


End file.
